Epic Adventures
by AprilxTHx
Summary: Another project from English. This time based on the Odyssey! I had to write an "Epic Poem" of my own Including the invocation of the muse at the beginning . Featuring Greek myths, heros, villains, and Humanoids! Tokio Hotel


**A/N: I do NOT own Zeus, Poseidon, Calypso, or the Humanoids (AKA Tokio Hotel). I only own Xenia, Gaelle, and Saban =)**

Imagine having no family or friends and being condemned to a life at sea, what would you do? These are some of the conflicts that are present in the life of this epic hero. Now I, Xenia, call upon the great god, Zeus, and ask him to help me tell this tale of jealousy, betrayal, and friendship. This particular story is being told to not only entertain you, but to inform you of the journey of the epic hero, Gaelle.

In the middle of the ocean, the waters are calm and sparkling bright blue under the light of the sun. In this ocean there is a ship. It is the only one that can be seen for miles. On the ship there is a girl, standing alone and gazing out into the waters while leaning on the edge of the ship. This lonely girl is Gaelle, and she had finally escaped the watchful eyes of her crew. When she was only 14, Gaelle had to watch her parents being tortured and killed by sea raiders who invaded her city. Since then, she had been trapped in her home while being taken care of by her only remaining family, her housekeeper Simone. They weren't exactly related, but Simone had been with her for as long as she could remember. However, now that Gaelle is 19, she is free to sail the oceans and get away from her former home. Her father was very well known so many people weren't too excited when she decided to leave. After all, Gaelle is a beautiful girl. She has black, naturally straight hair that contrasts with her soft, pale skin. Her eyes are a bright shade of green and if you looked close enough, you could see right into her soul. In the distance she spotted an island and called one of her crew up to the deck. They planned to stop there for the night and rest.

Gaelle and her crew landed on the island after a few hours. As she looked around at the beach like island and all the flowers and vines, she had a strange feeling. She thought that she knew where they were already. As they watched the sea nymph approach, her feeling was confirmed. They landed on Calypso's Island. Calypso had her servants tend to the crew while she took Gaelle on a walk around the island. Not many people knew this, but Calypso was a very jealous person. As they walked, she couldn't help but to compare herself to Gaelle.

She thought about how her wavy blonde hair and tan skin could never compete with Gaelle. She also thought about how Gaelle's shining green eyes were so much better than her dull blue ones. Calypso led Gaelle up a precipitous hill and talked to her so she could get to know her better and find her weakness. Gaelle had no idea about Calypso's malicious intentions, but luckily, Gaelle has always had problems with trusting people. She avoided any of Calypso's personal questions and continued walking along the shoreline. Eventually, Calypso was getting frustrated when Gaelle wouldn't fall for her ruse, so she drew a small sword out of her belt, and charged at Gaelle.

Gaelle's quick reflexes caused her to draw her own sword and block Calypso's strike. They continued on, back and forth, for a while until Gaelle let her mind take over. She thought of a million different battle tactics and noticed an opening in Calypso's strategy. She took her sword and dragged it down Calypso's arm. Then she sliced Calypso's leg with her sword and knocked her over into the blood-soaked sand. She stood over Calypso with a murderous gleam in her eye and was about to finish the battle until Calypso cried out. Calypso felt remorse for what she did and was pleading with Gaelle to spare her life and offered to tell her about a mysterious hidden island to the north. Gaelle told her to continue, while keeping her guard up just in case it was another trap. Calypso then told her what she knew about the island and told her where she could find out about the rest of the legend. Gaelle used her knowledge about the local plants that she saw on the island and gave Calypso instructions on how to properly treat her wounds. She then grabbed her crew and set sail for their next destination.

Gaelle found out some interesting information from Calypso. She and her crew had to travel to the Land of the Dead to find the legendary prophet, Saban. Unfortunately, Poseidon heard the exchange back on Calypso's Island. He became angry that a mere mortal would even dare to enter the forbidden land. His anger affected the seas and he attempted to throw her off course. Her crew noticed this and they started to panic. She ran to her bunk below the deck and prayed to Zeus. She prayed that Zeus would calm Poseidon and remain impartial in the decision of her entering the Land of the Dead. Zeus heard her and answered her prayer. The waters were calmed, and she was allowed to pass through the gates after reciting the proper incantation. Once there, she found Saban leaning against a wall. Once they reached him, he told them the full legend of the Island of the Humanoids. He was careful to enunciate properly, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. The Island of the Humanoids was said to be an island that is inhabited by only four beings. No one actually discovered if it really existed, but according to legend, it wasn't hard to find if you knew where you were going. He gave her the directions on how to find it, and then they left, wondering where this journey would take them.

Following the instructions carefully, Gaelle kept a close eye out for the island that was supposed to be near. She was about to give up hope until she saw a relatively large island not too far from where they were. Once they landed, they were astounded at how much the island was taken care of. With her hand on her sword, she called out. Then, all at once, four people emerged from the caves that were too beautiful to be human.

The first one to emerge was the shortest out of all of them. He had short blonde hair and wore black glasses. He introduced himself to us as Gustav. The second one was only slightly taller than the first. He had long brown hair, gray-green eyes, and he was introduced as Georg. The third one was the tallest of the three. He had very baggy clothes, deep brown eyes, and wore a smirk that looked like he needed someone to slap it off of his face. Gaelle made a mental note to never be in the same room as him by herself. He said his name was Tom. The last one to come out of the cave was the most mysterious of them all.

His hair was black with white streaks and it was styled in a lion's mane or palm tree type of thing and his eyes were the same deep brown as Tom's, but there was an intensity in them that was extremely rare to find. He was breathtakingly androgynous and every part of his makeup and clothes were flawless. He made all the crew members, girls as well as boys, feel self-conscious. He told them that he was Bill. Gaelle was caught staring at Bill like an idiot and one of her crew had to build up the nerve to slap her in the back of the head. She fell, face first, into the sand. The Humanoids thought this was hilarious and invited them to stay for a while, but not before Bill helped Gaelle to stand up and she practically forgot how to speak when he asked for her name.

Over the next few months, she grew to really like the boys. They were a whole mix of personalities and they all fit in so well together. Gaelle also found her voice box again and she fit right in with the guys. Bill also caught her staring a few more times, but she didn't think he looked angry or anything. She actually thought he looked amused. Her crew eventually left the island so they could go home to their families, so it was just her, Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. One day they were talking about the day they had first met her, and she accidently told them that she didn't trust them at first. They got angry with her and they couldn't understand why she wouldn't trust them.

She was trying to explain when there was a big crash from outside. They went out and saw that the enemies of the Humanoids, Androids, were destroying the island in retribution for taking their land away. Gaelle and the boys decided to stop the fighting and team up to defeat the Androids. After they were defeated, Gaelle and the Humanoids decided to sit and talk. After they came to reconciliation, the guys talked about how impressed they were with Gaelle's fighting technique. Her other crew members that had sailed back to visit and helped them fight the Androids agreed. They all saw Gaelle as a natural warrior and a true hero. The Humanoids invited her to live on the island with them permanently. She accepted and was happy that she finally accomplished the goals she set out to do and surmounted the obstacles that were in her way. She found good friends she could trust and she found someplace to call home.

Everything was exactly how it should be.


End file.
